


Cookie Bandits

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: kiddie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Tucker get into trouble, and Grif has no problem joining them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Bandits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



> This is... probably the cutest and least violent thing I have ever written. Gift for my friend Karu, of some of her favorites in her Kiddie verse! I adore this au, it's the nicest one out there.

“I really do not think we should be doing this,” Grif warned.

“Oh please, since when do we care about the rules?” Tucker asked in reply, and Church nodded his agreement.

Grif crossed his arms, looking at the members of the blue class. They were supposed to be his 'sworn enemies' but he could care less about the class rivalries. What he cared about was the fact that the pair was trying to steal the cookies from the top shelf and probably weren't going to share with him. Now that was just plain inconsiderate.

Tucker was kneeling next to the counter, trying to give Church a boost. It was an awkward attempt at best, Church was taller than Tucker and kept throwing off his balance. They fell twice before Grif sighed, “Seriously, I think Church should be helping you up Tucker.”

“Why?” Tucker asked as Church helped him back to his feet.

“You're shorter,” Grif pointed out.

They looked at each other. “Uh, that's exactly why I need him to boost me, he's too short to reach the counter,” Church said in a snappy tone. His normal tone to be more exact.

“That's- uh,” Grif waved his hands. “Never mind, just hurry up will you, Miss Shelia is gonna catch you and then none of us will get snacks today!”

“Well maybe she wouldn't if you would quite down,” Tucker snapped.

“Seriously, why are you even here _red_?” Church added. While Sarge was the only one who took the rivalry seriously, Church liked to play along often. Honestly he'd use any excuse to yell at the other kids, though he mostly yelled at Caboose for reasons beyond Grif's comprehension.

“Because I want a cookie when you get it down,” Grif said pointedly.

“Like we're gonna share with you,” Tucker grunted, swaying slightly as Church climbed back onto his shoulders.

“If you don't, I'll tell Miss Shelia,” Grif said smugly.

His classmates considered the threat. Church paused before reaching out and trying to get the box down. “You wouldn't, because then we'd tell her who ate all the cheese puffs last week.”

Grif paled. “Who told you about that?”

“Kaikaina. Do you keep forgetting that your sister is in our class?” Church snorted. He stretched as far as he could, grunting angrily as his fingers scraped uselessly at the bottom of the box.

“Sold out by my own sister,” Grif said in wonder. “What a way to go.”

“Oh shut up you're not dead. You're just going to have to go snack-less until the next snack time,” Church snapped. He hit the box with a bit more force, knocking him and Tucker off balance again, but this time the box came down with them.

“Yes!” Tucker shouted, before both of his friends were staring at him and shushing him furiously. The trio froze, waiting for the tell tale signs that Miss Shelia was coming to get them. When no such sign came Church and Grif rounded on the young black boy holding the box of cookies.

“Uhm, sorry,” Tucker whispered.

“Yeah, idiot, you're going to get us caught,” Church said angrily, taking the box. He reached in and pulled a single trefoil out, munching on it happily. Tucker held his hands out expectantly and the box was passed. Once Tucker had a cookie both blue class boys looked at Grif, who stared right back.

“Oh, I'm not that awful,” Church sighed, handing the box over. Grif took it with a huge grin.

Grif took out two cookies, eating the first in a single bite while the blues laughed at him. “You know, you guys arn't all that bad,” Grif grinned.

“That's-” Church started, before the door to the kitchen swung open and Miss Shelia stepped in, carrying a large box of art supplies. Their teacher set the box on the counter and looked up, spotting Grif holding the cookie box, frozen in horror.

“Dexter?” Miss Shelia asked in confusion. Then she looked at the box again and what he was doing clicked. “Dexter! You know you're supposed to wait until snack time!”

Grif looked behind him, only to find Tucker and Church were gone. After a further investigation he discovered that they were not in fact gone, but hiding. The second Miss Shelia entered the room the pair dived under the sink. The space was just big enough to accomidate the both of them, though it looked like they were uncomfortable. Good, those rats wasted no time in abandoning him. Church's eyes were wide with fear, and when he made eye contact with Grif he put a finger to his lips, urgently requesting Grif keep quite.

Though Grif could see the blues perfectly, Miss Shelia was too tall, and had missed their prescense entirely. For a fleeting second Grif debated taking them down with him, but in the end decided he wasn't a snitch.

“This is your third offense this week, you're going to have to sit in timeout for this,” Shelia said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. “Come on.”

They left the room, Grif dragging his feet sadly, and once the door shut behind them Church and Tucker tumbled out their hiding spot.

“I can't believe he actually took the blame for us,” Tucker gasped, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, he's pretty cool for a red,” Church nodded. He grabbed the box from the counter, and nudged his friend back towards their classroom. “Come on, we gotta get out of here before she comes back!”

They both scurried back to the blue classroom, cookies in hand. Church made sure that Tex, Kai, and Caboose all got some before he hid the box away, waiting patiently for recess. Once the classes were allowed outside Church gathered his classmates.

“You guys understand the plan?” Church whispered.

“Of course,” Texas said proudly, crossing her arms.

“Plan?” Caboose asked.

“Caboose I explained this durning nap time,” Church replied in exasperation.

“I was asleep durning nap time.,” Caboose sighed. “That is what nap means Church, we learned this in kindergarten.”

“Ugh whatever, Kai can you do his part?” Tucker moaned.

“I forget, was his part the running or the yelling?” Kai asked.

“Both. Ready?” Church added, looking around the gathered circle. Texas and Tucker nodded, Kai was watching a butterfly, and Caboose was playing with a loose hem on his jacket. Close enough. “Alright, go!”

Almost immediately Kaikaina started shouting, “Miss Shelia!”

“Wait until I get away,” Church hissed, before darting away from the group. Their teacher hurried over.

Church heard Tucker moan theatrically and Texas add, “I think he got stung by a bee,” before he slipped under the fence.

Grif was sitting on the side of the play ground, his elbows propped up on his knees and a sad expression on his face. He perked up as Church got close.

“You're not supposed to be here, I'm in trouble,” Grif said glumly.

“Since when do I care about the rules? Besides, you're only in trouble because of me,” Church admitted. “I'm sorry, but I got you this.”

He pulled a cookie from his pocket, safely wrapped up in a paper towel. Grif accepted the peace offering. “Thanks blue.”

“Don't worry dude, you're cool with our team,” Church nodded. “I gotta get back before Shelia realizes we played a trick on her.”

Grif nodded, eating the cookie as Church raced back to where the rest of his team was trying to convince Shelia that Tucker had indeed been stung by a bee.

“There's no sting marks,” Shelia was explaining for the third time. Church gave Tucker a thumbs up, and immediately the black boy sat up.

“You know what, I think you're right! Thanks Miss Shelia!” Tucker said happily. Shelia just groaned before heading back to her seat.

“Mission accomplished?” Texas asked.

“Of course,” Church nodded. It wouldn't be long before they lost balance and the classes started arguing again, but for right now Church had done what he had to and that was enough.

 


End file.
